


Long before a Summer

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 在外飘了一阵忙于当猎魔人的鲁路修突然收到联络求援，回去发现朱雀的记忆和心智水平倒退回十岁，只好帮忙代班。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Long before a Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 可以视作逆向亡国5情况尝试，对亡国剧情过敏者可以忽略文章内容。  
> 虽然二创设定和剧情内容都无关联，不过我个人对复活修的角色解读和衍生创作态度可参见《火鸟》那篇。在此不做多余解释。

“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”鲁路修问。

搂抱着他的男人眨了眨眼，那是一双过于清亮的、茫然无辜的眼睛，显得天真而年轻。那个人没有摇头，亦没有回话，只是安静地贴近他，嘴唇轻柔但无章法地挨蹭着他的颌骨和颈项。如果那真能称得上是笨拙的挑逗，或者用更为正规的说法，一些亲吻。它们在有些时候显得很难拒绝。鲁路修跟着眨动了一下眼睛，认命似地叹了气。

“好吧。”他说，“如果你想——好吧。”

 

他在一周以前抵达东京，紧急呼叫他回归的年轻女性站在门边，告诉他面前的墙壁是单向玻璃。简要的情况说明在电话里已经进行过，这会儿出具给他的是更为详细的评估结果报告。房间里头的人在侦查难民窟里的可疑情况时遭遇了又一起袭击，这一次幸而没被抓获，但中途还是一度叫人丢失了他的行踪。再找到他是在两天以后，身上多了些需要缠绷带的伤口，看着挺吓人但没有一道是致命的。这种伤损对他来说不是什么大问题，问题在别处。

ZERO面具下方真实面目的知情者们将他带回来，保护起来，关在空房间里。他并不吵闹，也不过分好动，空闲时多是一个人呆坐着发愣，偶尔咕哝出一连串低声喃喃。三天过去他毫无好转迹象，好在他的饮食和睡眠依然正常规律。再然后便是这一次意料之外的会面了。鲁路修站在玻璃墙前，一面手掌压在滑凉的平面上。越过自己的指尖，他看见里头的男人安安分分跪坐在地，目光沉默地垂落在地板的空处。

“他这是什么毛病？”鲁路修问，“到底是Geass的影响还是单纯的心理创伤？”

站在门边的女性短暂地噘了会儿嘴，表情不太好看。“我怎么知道，我们在这方面一点发言权都没有。”卡莲说，“全世界我仅知道的两个应该清楚这档子事的人都在这里了，麻烦你们二位想办法把问题解决一下。”

要么还一个神智正常清醒的枢木朱雀回来，要么你自己留下来当班。反正我得确保ZERO能回去正常上岗。她这么交代完，打开门并一手一边把鲁路修和跟他同来的魔女一并推进了房间。C.C.大声叹了口气，鲁路修瞪了她一眼，隐约觉得她这么做是为了阻止自己先一步抱怨起来。他的确很想进行抱怨，毕竟他们奔波在外这么老久都是为了处理类似的麻烦事，谁能料想到回过头来还会发现熟识的人也被卷进风波了。而且是又一次。

房门关上了。鲁路修改瞪向垂首静坐的朱雀，思索起ZERO这身份是不是真的特别容易给人当成靶子。C.C.走到他的坐席后边，伸手贴上他的后颈。静坐的男人肩膀轻轻抖了一下，但依然一动不动，也一声未吭。C.C.闭上眼静伫了一会儿，再睁开时无奈地耸起了一边肩膀。“这个，”她解释道，“他目前已经摆脱Geass或者类似能力影响的控制了，不过后遗症还一时半会儿没被消除——我暂时也没什么好办法，你就先陪着他吧。”

她的说法有些不负责，不过她的诊断通常错不了。鲁路修蹙起眉头，看向膝坐不动的成年男人。“我陪着他能有什么特别的改善作用吗？”

“谁知道呢。”C.C.甩手道，“但如果说他的心智水平和记忆确实如卡莲所说，是倒退回了儿童时期，那么你就是与此关联最紧密的人了。”

“不见得吧。”鲁路修反驳她，“万一他是直接倒退回了开始跟我相处和睦的日子之前呢，不管是压根不认识我的时候还是跟我相处得挺差的那阵子，让我留在他身边都不是什么明智的选择。相比起很快就离开的我和娜娜莉来说，不是还有相识更久的神乐耶吗，虽然他们的表亲关系大概没有特别好，不过也不算很差……”

他的话语顿住了，他低头看向自己被拉住的手指。仿佛是辨识出了他的声音，或通过别的方式意识到了他的存在，原本一言不发的男人已然抬起头，指尖勾着他的指节。“鲁路修？”男人睁着眼问他，“你们在说什么？”那种感觉很是古怪，像是一个孩童零碎的剪影被填充进时下的身躯里，神情和说话的口吻都是一般天真稚嫩，却是用着属于成年人的样貌和低沉嗓音。鲁路修怔住了，他原打算后退一步避让开，又看了眼自己被拉住的指节，然后对上那双清亮得不太自然的瑛绿眼睛。

“……当我没说。”他咕哝道，直至对方主动站起身来之前都待在原地没有动弹。

 

“他当然认得你了。”娜娜莉说，“他也认得我，而且愿意跟我说话。事实上，我来见过他一次，他对我的态度还不错。”

女皇的通讯出现在翌日清晨。鲁路修站在被划归给ZERO的住所里，隔窗看望着原本住在这里的男人站在庭院中，一板一眼地挥击着一柄修行用的竹刀。许是身体记忆的影响，他的动作中倒没有出现什么生疏或不协调的地方，老练程度也不似普通的十岁孩子。然而在他透过窗户反望向窥视者时，他的眼睛里写着不安和好奇。担忧着因分神而被责罚，又藏不起想要亲近友人的渴望。一种孩子气的依恋，在他本人当真是那个年纪时，或许都不曾表现得这样明显过。

“你只是不能陪在他身边？”鲁路修问。

“我不是最合适的人选。”娜娜莉回答道。

她是在指那张面具，他知道的。即使她不在他身边，没有直接用手指或眼神朝向那东西，也没有意有所指地望着他的脸，鲁路修也一样知道她的意思。她可以作为记忆中那个安静无害的女孩陪伴朱雀，但她不能替心智变成孩童水平的朱雀担当起作为ZERO的职责。不过没关系，现在最初将面具交付给他的人回来了。

就好像所有人都认定了，只要鲁路修能够回来，一切都迟早会恢复正轨。为了什么？他能填补另一个灵魂中失去的平衡，成为其已然错乱的生活当中协调一切的重心吗？搞不好他可以，搞不好只是所有人都抱有错误的期待。鲁路修将手机收回衣袋，通过侧门走入后院。原本就住在这里的男人停下了动作，如同停掉的发条、坏掉的齿轮，重复的机械动作被轻而易举地截断了。

“今天要一起玩吗？”他自然无比地问。鲁路修说不，我还有别的事要做。我得替你把ZERO落下的工作给捡一捡，他这么想。朱雀应了声是，眉头和唇角都瞬间垮了下去，看上去相当失落。他的情绪变得过于生动鲜明，难以掩饰，不知是不是与记忆的区段相隔已久的原因，鲁路修真觉得他在那个冒冒失失的童年里也不至于表现成这样。或许他曾经的确如此，或许是自己有些淡忘了。

“真奇怪。”在拍拍他的肩膀安抚下他的情绪之后，鲁路修兀自嘀咕道，“我跟你记忆里的样子应该不太一样吧，为什么你还认得出我来呢。”

朱雀没有答话。他的精神状况确实不太正常，就好比说，在遇到超出当前认知水平和解答能力的问题时，他就会待在原地陡然放空，好像勉强留存在躯壳里的一点碎片都失去了活性。鲁路修碰了碰他的脸，有一瞬以为自己在面对一具体躯僵硬而个性柔顺的人偶。但不该是这样，自己曾经认得的那个男孩应该更激烈些。

这一个动作触动了某个开关。人偶向他歪斜过来，像是受了牵引，也像是本能地在寻求他的存在。鲁路修张开手臂避免对方跌倒，朱雀则自顾自地抱住了他。朱雀的手臂收得很紧，他的力气本就大，像这样不加控制之后勒得鲁路修的肋骨都一阵疼。然而鲁路修没有抱怨，他拍了拍对方的后背，希望这样能让对方镇静下来。

他在哄好朱雀后才领着人进屋去，将其安置在起居室中，自己则在书房里进行远程办公。这周没有必须亲自到场的会议安排，没有远距离出行，对于回来代班还得帮忙“看孩子”的他来说是个好消息。除去在亲近他时显得过于活泼了一点，总体来说朱雀都表现得相当安分，进食时安静地咀嚼吞咽，午睡时侧躺在沙发座上闭拢双眼。他的呼吸均匀悠长，眼睑也不夸张颤动，似乎终于难能睡上一个好觉。

鲁路修犹豫了一下，在他醒来之前俯身亲吻了他的面颊。

鲁路修自己睡得不算安稳。他做噩梦，他以为自己被困住了，房子是他的监牢，身边的人是他的罪证。朱雀不会指控他，朱雀只会靠近他，用那种天真得令人毛骨悚然的童稚口吻跟他说话，直白地袒露自己的依恋。那是谁的过错呢？那是他的过错。他当然不可能帮ZERO拦下每一次打靶袭击，但他清肃祸乱的速度太慢了——太慢了，以至于火星溅射到亲近之人的身上燎着燃烧都无法阻挡。

他醒来时朱雀坐在他的床沿，低垂着脑袋俯视他，眼神又一次成为了空洞而柔软的，通透如无机质的玻璃。鲁路修坐起来，向他问早安，告诉他稍等一下、待到自己梳洗过后再去做早餐。朱雀不点头也不摇头，按着他撑在枕面上的手腕，脑袋扎在他胸口上。朱雀压在他身前的呼吸短促而激烈，鲁路修想问对方是不是依然做了噩梦，话出口时却变成了别的内容。

“我不记得你在小时候是喜欢跟人拥抱的类型。”鲁路修说。手臂环过他的腰际、挤压着他的骨头的男人一动不动，他忍耐下来，在对方体温烘烤下慢慢调平自己的呼吸，旋即伸手揉了揉那头乱蓬蓬的棕发。“……算了，也没什么不好。不过别对除我之外的人这么做，你会吓到人的。”

他想象了一下知悉枢木朱雀真实身份状态的人们被其化身为拥抱狂魔的模样给镇住的场景，虽然自觉为此发笑不太合适，但还是忍不住弯了下嘴角。他尝试止住笑意时男人抬起头来，不似已经知晓事理的九至十岁，更像是只会依凭本能去索求安慰的、年纪更小的孩童。不会对亲昵行为进行过多约束，也不会因为直白的表达方式感到羞耻。他将嘴唇压在鲁路修的左脸颊上，干燥而软热，起先只是一下，然后挪动了毫厘之距又是一下，慢慢地挪到了足以压住阻拦话语的地方。口唇结束，纯粹的喜爱，假如他真的明白其意义。或许正因不甚了解才更为坦率。鲁路修没有推开他，待到他心满意足地自行挪开身位，才伸手按住他的肩膀。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”鲁路修问，凝视着那双绿眼睛。朱雀一动不动地看着他，神情变得恍惚茫然，唯有眼睛还是明亮的。鲁路修用拇指蹭过他的脖颈，越过棉质的衣领碰到温热皮肤，尾指则扫过他颈椎后方的一小块凸骨，如同在寻摸叫他终止沉默的开关。

然后鲁路修有一秒想起，将双手像这样合拢的话可以握住他的颈项，扼住他的呼吸，让他被迫在濒死的挣扎中呼唤起让他不得死去的那道命令。假使这样做能够改变现状，打破僵局，让他们回到各自的生活轨迹中去。

朱雀又一次靠近了，温存而无害地亲了一下他的唇角。鲁路修不再说话，将手掌拿开了。

 

接下来的几天都是如此。他留在ZERO的住所中，帮忙看管暂时不能担起ZERO职责的那一位的饮食起居。枢木朱雀的情绪一直没有过度失控，考虑到他们本来的相处模式，严格来说他的行为也算不得越界。他会长时间地保持沉默，会在鲁路修愿意和他说话时高兴地应答，会在鲁路修说些他无法理解的话时露出怔色，然后凑近来进行更多肢体接触，有时将嘴唇贴在鲁路修的脸颊上或别的地方。他独自待着的这段时间又变得消瘦了些，鲁路修在被他抱个满怀时能察觉出来。他或许会过于忙碌，他或许会辗转难眠，他或许在他们能够维持联络但不能相见的日子里过得没有那么好。他只是不对人讲述。

与此同时，鲁路修愈发频繁地想起监牢。只有他们两人互相陪伴，盖因其中一方还没能从上一次的打击中恢复过来。他手头的力气不算大，但要扼住一个人的颈项也足够。如果说能用致命的威胁将你唤回来，他想，如果说我愿意多做出一点尝试。

他做不到。既无法用手指握住对方的咽喉，亦无法让两人一齐走出僵局。他做不到如同他不知该如何拿捏自己的情绪，是懊悔还是恼怒，是歉疚或是其它。C.C.说那个人已经摆脱掉根本的危机了，可是后遗症这种东西向来难以捉摸，有时清醒过来不过是一瞬间的事，有的人却永远无法摆脱那种无望的境地。

鲁路修就是在意识到这一点时忽然毫无征兆地想哭。他没有掉泪，只是走近朱雀，用颤抖的手指扣住对方的手腕，然后前倾了身子，一口咬上那双干燥柔软的淡色嘴唇。他们的牙齿磕在一起，他尝到一点儿血。朱雀皱起眉头，在他难得主动为之的亲吻中咕哝了一声，表情看上去相当困惑，还有些可怜兮兮的。

“对不起。”然后鲁路修说。

他用拇指揩拭掉朱雀下唇沾染的一丝殷红痕迹，没有解释那句话的具体含义。

 

当天晚上他决定早些睡下，于是他在比平时更早的时间将朱雀也推回到主卧室。男人用比他有力得多的手指握着他的小臂，在他预备翻身到另一侧床铺上躺好之前就用动作和神情阻止了他。鲁路修抿起嘴唇，想通过那双绿眼睛看清对方的想法。那双眼睛分明还清亮通透得很，他却只看见一片混沌。他看见的是什么，自己的假想还是自己的影子？他被拉向那个怀抱，表情过于天真无辜的男人在他来得及铺开被褥之前翻了个身，侧身倚靠在床头的同时圈住他的腰，让两人的身体以相当歪曲别扭的姿势贴合在一起。鲁路修稍微扭动了几下，隐约觉得有些不妙，他斜眼瞥向对方的腰际，视线微妙地往下挪移了几分，很快寻到了这份怪异感的源头。

他看向朱雀。男人又不说话了，固执地将他圈在身边，面颊上飞起一抹充盈血色，就此显出几分困窘来。“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”鲁路修问。他没有得到言语组成的答案，他得到更多状似笨拙、却不曾真的伤及他的亲吻。好吧，然后他说——好吧。

他分神思考了一会儿这样做算不算诱导犯罪，但仔细想来，他们的道德准则在某些地方已经足够模糊了。男人的手指贴在他的腰际滑动，亲吻滑过他的喉结，让他发出一声因细小而听似有些难堪的哽咽。鲁路修并不真的感到难堪，也不真的感到紧张。那些感触于他而言和这一周以来他感到的愧悔和畏惧是相似的东西，朦朦胧胧不足确切，仅在他松懈之时才一股脑地涌上来。

“朱雀。”他唤了一声。男人的动作停顿了片刻，鲁路修看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，拉过他的手放在自己的领口上。

如果这是你的某一个残碎的梦境，我又该如何拒绝你呢？就算是那样稚嫩的心智，但在混杂了过多爱欲的情况下，想要以普通的是非观念来论定正误也是极为困难的。鲁路修这么想着，引导着对方的手指替自己解开睡衣，褪下裤腰，尽可能快速地让自己变得一丝不挂。他不确定朱雀此时的耐性如何，不过这显然不是一个能将剥离衣物当作与拆礼物相似的乐趣的好时机。他没法很好地集中精神，他会分神去想这样纵容一缕梦境的碎片是否归根究底还是错误的。他们各自做过的错事都不在少，也许他不该这样放纵自己和对方都这么沉沦下去。

可是我还能怎么办呢，他又想。若是我都对你不够宽容了，你还能怎么办呢。

他在躺下时已经做好了被相对来说更为笨拙的操作方式给弄得不太好受的心理准备。指望一个纯凭本能来行动的人表现得足够体贴显然不切实际，幸好这会儿他也不用太担心受伤之后该怎么办之类的问题。鲁路修半倚靠在枕垫上，将自己赤裸的身形展现在对方眼前。然而趴跪在他身上的男人又一次卡了壳，一时间只是将嘴唇贴在他脖子上来回磨蹭。鲁路修被弄得一阵痒，想笑又觉得无奈。他开始怀疑自己这么选择究竟能不能通向相对好的结果，或连一个像样的结果都得不到。

大概是舔够了他的脖子，朱雀的动作进展总算向前突破了一些，将手掌放在了他的胯骨上。在那些温暖的、留茧的手指扫到更为不妙的地带之前，鲁路修叹了口气，抓起对方的另一侧腕骨，让那些手指得以贴在自己的嘴唇上。“……朱雀。”他说，想要给予一些指导规训又觉得这样做毫无意义。他没再说下去，他张开嘴，推着那些手指进入自己的口腔。

朱雀趴在他身上，任由他用唾沫濡湿自己的指节。朱雀自己的衣服还好端端穿在身上，鲁路修腾出手来摸到他的裤腰，试探性地将其往下褪去。单手替对方处理多余的衣物这种事有些困难，好在他们都不怎么赶时间。五分钟后他们才得以赤条条地叠在一块儿，鲁路修抓着朱雀湿漉漉沾满唾液的手指往自己的两腿之间按，边动手边暗叹为什么自己非得做这种事不可。

他在那几根手指捣进自己的屁股时还是害臊了，并不是因为这行为本身。他依然感觉自己是在引导一具牵线的人偶，可这又和自慰不同，他知道趴在自己身上的是一个活人。一个遵从他的意志而行动的活人，发泄自身的欲望和受人摆布之间的界限变得相当模糊。待到朱雀似乎拾回些身体记忆、开始自行在他的身体中旋转指节拓开空间时，鲁路修反而松了口气。

事实上，不如他预想的那样糟，也不算太疼。他替朱雀修过指甲，使得触摸间可能伤到人的尖端短而整齐，指腹、屈起的指节和薄薄的茧挤在他的肠道里来回翻搅，时不时挤压到他的前列腺。鲁路修敏感地蜷起脚趾，在一声喘息溢出喉咙时多少有那么一点点觉得丢脸。朱雀充血的阴茎抵在他的大腿上蹭动，沉甸甸的分量倒是没比之前变上太多，可能因为久未接触到还显得愈发可观了一些。行吧，这方面倒是很健康，鲁路修闷着气想。他的屁股被裹着唾液的手指稍微操开了一点，他不确定这样算不算足够。

但他比之从前淡薄了许多的欲望还是被这样的行为给激发起来了。他嗅到汗水的气味，还有熟悉的令人安心的、独属于某个人的气息，衰朽的程度并不比鲜血斑驳足以刺痛他的眼目时严重。他的小腹里燎着了一小簇火焰，叫他渴望起更进一步的发展。他推了一下朱雀的手腕，朱雀便顺从地将手指抽出了。那双瑛绿眼睛低垂下来，隐没在阴影里，灯光映明的折色和通透感一同变得暧昧不清了。

鲁路修伸出手去，攀在对方的腰肋间，引导他稍微跪坐起来，形成一个能够稳定支撑的姿势，旋即自己分开腿股，露出可供人穿行的缝隙。他的膝弯碰到朱雀的腰，他在对方开始动弹之前咽下一小口唾沫。男人张开臂膀兜住他的腰后，像孩子尝试抱紧一件身寸过大的玩物、一个不会说话的朋友。鲁路修闭上眼睛，感觉到一根硬而热的东西抵在自己的股间摩擦，顶端弧棱钝重地蹭过会阴，来回试探了几次之后终于寻摸到正确的路径。

“我一直很想说，我不知道好孩子会学习这些。不管是其中的哪一步。”在那根东西顶开自己的股缝时，鲁路修将眼睛睁开一道缝隙，“不过我不能简单地用对待普通的孩子的逻辑来对待你，是不是？”

是认知还是行为上的障碍呢，还是更为复杂的弊病呢。像这样给予你一定程度的慰藉的话，比维持原状会更好些吗。他眯着眼，朱雀的身形轮廓在他的视野中变得很是模糊，唯有抵在他股间的热度和形状变得分外鲜明。离得近了、更近了，不知是遵循本能还是身体记忆而寻到的正确目标。鲁路修摸索着伸手扶住那形状，手指圈住它的外廓，然后在它按着过分准确的角度冲刺时倒抽了一口气。

“——嘶……”

缺乏正常润滑还是不太好受，扩张准备也不够充分。鲁路修咬着牙努力忍住了，没因为吃痛而叫出来。他将眼睑多撑起了一线，朱雀的脸孔依然有大半都隐没在顶灯投光而下形成的阴影里。他从滞缓的动作中读到发条的停转，一些小心翼翼的歉意。“……没事的、没关系，”鲁路修说，“这也不会比你揍我的时候更糟了。”

他试着挤出一抹笑，又被接踵而至的进攻打乱了表情排布。他短暂地怀疑了一会儿刻意让自己吃点苦头会不会也是枢木朱雀其人进行情绪发泄的一种方式，然后长出一口气，试图将腰部以下条件反射紧绷起来的势头给放松一些。在朱雀恢复行动之后，那根东西挤进来的方式很是急迫，原本卡在入口附近的龟头一下猛冲，重重撞过他的前列腺，在抽出以进行下一次耸动时又挨挤过一道。鲁路修将一小声呻吟卡在喉咙里，在下一次冲撞到来时让它漏出了自己的控制范围。朱雀又停了一停，鲁路修拍了拍他的膝盖示意他继续。

几下用力抽插后鲁路修开始分不清这到底是出于本能还是故意为之了。他并不是什么过于夸张的受虐狂，可是捅在他屁股里的那玩意儿的确弄得他又痛又爽。那只可能是因为朱雀足够熟悉他与他的身体，就算行为稍稍过激些也精准地控制在他的承受界限之内。很奇怪，鲁路修想，我竟然开始好奇如果你真的失去全部理智、就那样将我弄坏掉的话会是什么感受了。反正我现在也很容易恢复过来。

反正我也不会为此而责怪你了。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，下半身都被架高在另一人的膝上，肉刃在他的身体里钝重地滑动，扯动他的肠肉、更深入时甚至挤压到他的脏腑，从他并不十分结实的体躯里榨取出一迭一迭的软弱声息，称不上痛苦也称不上甜蜜。他感觉自己是被抛在海潮之中，抓握着的浮木是一块边缘足够锋利的碎片。他睁着眼却不知该让目光落向何处，他开始害怕看见对方的眼睛，不是因为那副面目，而是因为他无法知悉自己想从没入阴影的混沌迷蒙中寻得什么，天真而热切的期盼和沉默而冷淡的审视对他来说或许差不多残酷。朱雀抱着他的腰而倾下半身，将下颌与嘴唇都平放在他的胸膛上。

“——鲁路修。”朱雀就那样紧贴着他的皮肤，口中模糊不清地说着什么，“鲁路、修，我想……”

鲁路修没空回话，他觉得自己的腰就快被折断了，因为身下被顶干的角度或是兜过脊骨的压挤力度。成年男人的欲望分量沉甸甸地压在他身体里头，穿凿过有些生疏了这一套把戏的甬道肉壁，撞击在更为狭窄的拐道区域。朱雀下手太重，弄得他身体内部窜起一阵被翻来搅去的古怪感触，被用力摩擦过的括约肌和肠道深处都在火辣辣地痛。所有的细小创伤同时也在飞速痊愈，给人的感觉就像被刀给反复剖开又迅速修复如初，疼痛本身被磨钝了，余留下来的是跳跃在神经末梢的快意。他张着嘴粗喘，边恼恨于这桩兴致使然的情事发展到中途就失了控边不可避免地沉溺其中。他的阴茎贴着自己的小腹摇来晃去，他的小腹一阵阵发热，他的下半身变得虚软、不受自己摆布，而他竟然觉得这样也很不错。

他没去费心计算自己被压在枕垫上操弄了多久。就算精神上的状态不太安定，朱雀依然是那个朱雀，还不是那种重伤未愈的场景再现，所以只要他愿意放开对环节进展的控制交由对方怎么开心怎么来，想要在性事中被取悦到还是件相对而言较为容易的事。这不是说他随后就不需再担心别的问题了，朱雀用手指圈着他的阴茎上下捋动、逼迫他在已经乱糟糟的小腹上又射出来一滩时，鲁路修在沙哑呻吟之余腿股间一阵痉挛抽搐，以为自己是引着对方的精神性往更为危险的方向倾倒了。然而人在屁股里塞着根东西时总是无暇思考太多，心思多如鲁路修也是一样。

他开始觉得疲惫，这与他的身体状况或积攒的情欲得以宣泄了多少毫无关系。他在一迭让下腹酸胀不已的浪峰过去之后翻起一侧小臂，让手背压在自己被汗湿的前额上。朱雀将阴茎抽出他的身体时，遗留下来的精液将他的体内弄得黏糊糊的，他决定晚些时再去在意清洗问题。事实上如果可以的话，他甚至想晚些时再去照顾对方的情绪问题。

可是朱雀出声了。鲁路修感觉太累，一时间没听出那发声的方式中是否多出了几分令人更为熟悉的成分。朱雀将字音咬得很轻，拖沓得甚至拉长作几个断续单音。“很痛……吗……？”朱雀说，“你在……”鲁路修将眼睛又睁大了些，意识到对方的手指贴向了自己的眼尾。

噢，他想。生理上的刺激总是不可避免的，现在自己看上去大概很像是哭了吧。朱雀的指腹替他扫掉一点儿眼泪，又是一点儿，动作变得慌乱而笨拙。“……对不起。”朱雀接着说，“对不起，对不……我只是想……”他慌慌张张地凑过颈首，尝试吻掉另一些还没揩拭干净的水渍。

鲁路修在那一刻僵硬不动，他想说自己并没在哭，他又想真的哭上一场或许还痛快些。他想如果现状还会一直维持下去就意味着他不得不留得长一些、再长一些，想要应对在野的麻烦也会变得被动得多，但那样一来他就可以、或说不得不看护在眼前这一人身边了，即使那意味着他们只能保有这样一个残缺不全的碎片。

然后他松垮下肩膀，张开手臂搂住匍匐在他身上想替他止住泪水的人。他的男孩，他的友人，他那从来难以用单独一个词语就简单定义的重要之人。男人亲吻着他的眼尾，良久良久，让那温柔触感覆住了细小的哽咽声。

 

——你想做什么呢，比如说让我留下？

 

鲁路修又做了梦。他们被困在监牢里，相对而坐，此起彼伏的呼吸取代了无意义的吵闹和呢喃，让缄默得以延续下去。然后有一个人站起身，伸手搭触在光路交错的边界上，原本死板无趣的模样陡然间消散了，露出往昔的一个边角，让他们得以窥探过去的记忆。烈日，青空，草壤和虫鸣，温暖的、炽烈的、金黄色的向日葵田。然而他们的足跟被钉死在原地，迟迟无法向那光亮之地多迈出一步。

他醒来时，有一缕晨光拨开帘幕的缝隙漏进房间，让他看见已经有人先他一步起了身，坐靠在床头一动不动，呼吸平稳而有力，目光沉静而悠远。鲁路修看着他，仔仔细细看过他的胸膛与臂膀上烙着的浅淡疤痕，生命在饱受磨难后挣扎着复苏过来的证明，然后扯起一抹微笑，毫不意外地开口发问：

“你是什么时候清醒过来的？”

坐在那里的男人苦恼地揉了揉鼻子。“被看穿了吗？”

“我可不相信你在还是个孩子的时候就能对人生出那种心思。”鲁路修说，翻了个身朝向他也离他更近，“而且还知道具体该怎么实践。我的意思是，就算你扮成那么副呆样子骗得我全程都在引导你，实际操作起来之后的感受还是骗不得人的。”

“这可说不好。”朱雀说，“我大概在你所知道的很久之前就开始喜欢你了。”

鲁路修眨了下眼，意识到自己其实并没有那么生气。他勾在唇角用于讽刺的那一抹笑淡去了，软化作一声无奈叹息。“这说法可真够狡猾的。”他咕哝道，“虽然我还是想指出这完全是两个层面的问题。”

他的腰和屁股都不痛，状态好得像是只要起床洗漱完毕立马就能提起行李离开。他猜朱雀也知道这点。朱雀向他转过头，用一种难以言喻的柔软神情朝向他，伸手搭上了他稍微拱出被褥边缘的一侧肩膀，慢慢抚至他的后颈，就这样停留在那里。

“只有一天。”朱雀说，“一旦你发现我恢复了，能够回去正常地担当ZERO的职责了，你就很快又会离开了。所以多留一天就好，或者至少一个晚上。”

“我不知道你是这么容易满足的类型。”鲁路修说。

“我不是。”朱雀说，“我不过是最近才重新开始学会替自己期许点什么罢了，因为孩子相对来说更容易被原谅。而反正贪婪也不会获得好的结果。”

他说得那样轻描淡写，叫人听不出任何不甘或苦闷的成分。鲁路修想从他的眼睛里寻出一丝阴霾，却只能看见重新将更为深邃复杂的情绪都遮障起来的浓稠云雾。“不过是啊，我在那时候就犯下过足够大的错误了。”朱雀接着说，“不被谅解也是理所当然的。”他的眼睑颤了一颤，将视线轻轻撇开了。

的确如此，鲁路修想。就连我也不会毫无保留地原谅你。我只是会接纳你所有的过错和罪孽罢了，因为我本该如此，就像你曾经替我背负相同的东西一样。或许从很久很久以前开始，一个夏日，再也没有人能回到那时的原点了。在童年结束的时候，也没有人能再简单地以言语道出一句“不要走”。因他们都知道那样的话语软弱无力，毫无意义，且无法对抗更为严酷的宿命和职责。

“那么，你确实是个坏孩子了。”鲁路修说。他深深吸气，然后伸出手去，搭在朱雀空握在身前的指节上。“既然如此，就干脆用掉这次做坏事的份额吧。反正我已经耽搁这么些日子了，稍微再耽搁一下也无妨。”

——但如果说，他是为了实现某个人的愿望。

只是稍作停留，他想。对于未知的漫长前路来说，只是多抽离出一些时日留候在这里。如果说这样一来能有人多获得一点微小的幸福，比如说在原本既定的道路中，一个早早学会了不替自己祈愿的孩子。

他对上那双瑛绿眼睛，意识到自己看见那个人笑了。


End file.
